Office Fantasy Kate and Garrett Oneshot
by GoddessOfHell666
Summary: A sparring contest between the mates ends with Kate fufilling Garrett's naughty office fantasy


"Garrett, you have five seconds before I pounce and zap you," Kate warned, glaring at him with her now dark gold eyes. Garrett gave her a mocking grin, the laughter in his red eyes all too apparent.

"Aw, baby, I never knew you were so sadistic. I like it rough, too," he teased. Kate growled and crouched down, ready to attack her lover. He wouldn't stop making perverted comments, and it was getting on Kate's nerves.

"Garrett, you _really_ need to shut up," Kate growled. Garrett just laughed loudly.

"Baby, I love battling you. It's _worth_ irritating you now," he said with a smile. Kate calmed down a bit, but she was still prepped to attack. It wouldn't be long before he made another comment that would set her off the edge.

Not that that was unusual or anything. He always irritated her, usually once on a weekly basis. He liked the fights and always enjoyed the little bet they had going between the two of them. Kate liked the bet too, well most of the time she did.

"Plus, I just _love_ the hot make-up sex," Garrett purred. And _that_ was the comment.

Kate vaulted towards her lover, but he was all too ready for her attack. He blocked her with one arm, sending her flying past him. She growled, her teeth barred at him. He smirked and crouched down low, ready for the sparring to begin.

Garrett loved these fights with his wife. He loved just how strong and independent she was, and she put up quite a fight. He wasn't even close to ashamed to admit that he had lost on more than a few occasions to the blonde beauty.

Kate, on the other hand, detested the fights. Or, at least she did, until she won and it was over. After winning, she was in a much better mood, and strutted around their Alaskan home, gloating.

Kate didn't really see why her lover pushed her so much. She didn't understand his passion for the fights, and didn't understand how much fun they were to him. She just knew he was irritating, and she had a short fuse for a temper.

But, even though she didn't like to admit it, she wasn't as opposed to the fights as she led herself, and everyone else, to believe. She liked to show off her strength and gloat when she beat her husband. So, she humored his true love of the fights, and didn't even try to hold back each time he decided to push her buttons.

They charged at each other, a deafening crack sounding in the area. Kate was sure her sisters, not far away from here, (still in Denali, while Kate and Garrett lived a few towns over,) heard the crack of them colliding. But she didn't care; she was far too into this fight to give a damn about them hearing.

Jaws snapped and Kate had to restrain herself from jolting her husband. She wanted to fight fairly, and since her husband had no powers of his own, she didn't consider it right to zap him into oblivion.

The wrestled about, neither one of them pinning the other for long before one of them broke free and the match began once more. This set of fights went on into the night. Luckily a stormed stirred up, causing the thunder to blend and cover the cracks of the collisions.

But the thunder also brought in strong winds and rain. Kate, who had been in a white tank top, was soaked to the bone, and a black bra could be seen through her shirt. Garrett growled at the sight, wanting his wife even more then he had only hours ago when the fights began.

He launched himself, and even with the rain making things slippery, he caught Kate and pinned her to the ground. She screamed and snarled in outrage, unhappy to be losing this fight. But Garrett held on tight, he wanted, _needed_, this win.

You see, every time Garrett wins, he is in charge. He gets to dominate his lover during their passionate love making. He loved being in charge and watching her play along with his fantasies. But, he didn't mind losing, for Kate being domineering was just as much of a turn on.

After a few minutes of being pinned, Kate stopped fighting. She knew she had lost, and knew she would now have to play along with the fantasies. But, she knew that she didn't mind. He was _always _creative with his sexy role playing nights.

Garrett smirked, knowing that he had definitely won the battle. He got up, holding a hand out for his lover, while using his other hand to fix his long, brown, hair. It had taken quite a bit of damage in the weather of the fight.

"Mmm, baby, are you ready?" he purred. Kate let out a loud sigh, one that could be heard over the raging storm around them.

"Yes, yes, of course. But can we go in? I don't like the mud as much as you do," she asked, wiping mud off her jeans as if to prove a point.

"Sure, but because of that, _it's time_," he said, a mischievous spark in his still red eyes. Kate's eyes widened; that look was never a good sign.

"Time for what?" she asked slowly. He smirked at her.

"Remember that _outfit_ I got you for Valentine's Day?" he asked. Kate gulped hard, knowing exactly what outfit he was talking about.

"Now Garrett-" she started before she was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Hush. You know the deal. I won, so we play out _my_ fantasy," he told her. She nodded, obviously defeated.

They walked off into the utterly extravagant house, dropping they're soaking wet shoes off at the door. Garrett smacked Kate's ass, winking and nodding towards upstairs, where Kate's closet was. She sighed and trudged up the stairs to put on the outfit he wanted.

She opened her closet door, immediately scowled at the outfit that Garrett wanted on her. She didn't want to put it on, but she knew she had to.

It was a short black striped skirt with a slit in the side that buttoned up. The back was ruffled white, and it all only covered her butt. Then the top was almost like a bikini top, at least in length. It was striped black, with white buttons, up until her actual breasts. Then if became white, like a business shirt. It had lacey straps that held it up, and came with this little white, unattached collar and a silky black tie. And to top it off there were a pair of black heels to match.

It was meant to look like she was an assistant to some big head boss. And she could only assume that big head honcho boss would be Garrett.

She sighed and quickly stripped of her wet clothes before replacing them with the lingerie. She fixed her blonde hair, and looked in the mirror a bit self consciously. She shook her head before strutting out towards the third floor where the lovers shared their room. But, instead of heading into the bedroom, she went into the home office and sat down on the chair in there, putting on a pair of fake glasses.

Garrett, after dressing in his business suit, was already quite excited. He hurried to the bedroom, but was surprised to find Kate not there. He breathed in through his nose, catching the scent of his blonde bombshell. She was in the home office. She was going to play along.

He smirked and slinked into the room. The sight he saw there made him immediately hard. Kate sat there, fake glasses and the outfit on, biting her lower lip as she read some magazine. She was so hot.

"Kate!" he barked. Her head jerked up, and she hurried to stand. He knew it was all an act, but she was damn good.

"Y-yes boss?" she asked, faking being timid. He gave her a seductive look.

"Kate, why once again, are you lounging on the job?" he asked, pretending to be angry. She looked scared.

"I-I'm sorry boss, I was just-" Garrett cut her off.

"No, I am sick of the excuses Kate," he scolded. She nodded, lowering her head with a pout on her face.

"You must be punished, come into my office," he commanded. She nodded, following him out of the room and into his study. He sat down, gazing at his wife with a hungry look.

"You've been bad Kate," he purred. She nodded.

"Yes sir," she agreed, looking into his eyes. He got up, walking over to her.

"So you understand you must be punished?" he asked. She nodded.

"A naughty girl must be punished," she said with a look that sent shivers down Garrett's spine.

"Good," he sighed before he reached for her wrist. He turned her around, and pushed her over a desk.

He smacked her ass once and she whimpered quietly. He knew she was just playing, but this whole thing was turning him on much more than it should.

Garrett smacked her butt again, this time leaving his hand. He moved it down Kate's thigh slowly, causing Kate to shudder from her lover's touch.

He moved closer to her, pushing his body against hers. She stood up, rubbing her butt against his hard on through his pants. He groaned once, but continued moving his hands towards her outer thighs. He put his hands between her thighs, pulling them apart. She let them apart, dropping low and rolling back up and grinding into his pants. He let out sharp breaths as she grinded into him.

He pulled his hands up, lightly moving them over her stomach. She shivered again, loving the feeling of his soft fingertips on her skin.

He leaned his head down, kissing the back of her neck softly as he trailed his fingers up her exposed stomach. He moved his hands up to fondle her breasts while he simultaneously found her sweet spot. She moaned.

"Oh, boss," she moaned, grinding her butt into his crotch and making him gasp.

He moved his hands up; pulling down on the light straps and making them both fall off of her shoulders. He suddenly grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he looked at his mate.

She slowly began to unbutton Garrett shirt. It wasn't long before he was shirtless, and she was placing feather light kisses down his chest. He groaned as she did.

She pushed him back down into a large business chair. She strattled his body, grinding into him as he sat, exciting load groans from Garrett. She rubbed him through his pants, scratching lightly and making him pant at her touch.

She began to lick his chest and that sent him into utter overload. In seconds, they were naked and she was lying down on their bed. He was above her, looming with a lusty look in his red eyes.

"Shit, you're hot," Garrett breathed out as he looked at his naked mate. Kate smirked as she took in her husband's trim and taut appearance.

"Mmm, I know dear," she said cockily. He let out a shaky laugh before he swooped in and attached their lips.

He kissed her hungrily, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She let herself be dominated, though she easily could have put up more of a fight. She moaned as he pushed his tongue around, exploring her mouth with such skill.

He pulled back and repositioned himself above her. He looked at her, waiting to make her plea. But even in role playing, she would do no such thing. She reached down and stroked his manhood, making his dick throb.

She shook her head and flipped them over. She was on her knees and slowly began to tease his dick with her nails before licking up it with her warm tongue. He shivered and flipped them back over. He had to have her. _Now._

He growled and just shoved in. She moaned, arching her back and putting her nipples within reach of his teeth. He bit them lightly, making her moan even more.

He pulled out of her before slamming back in. She screamed in pleasure as he grunted. He went in and out in time; each time hitting her g-spot and making her scream his name. He was moaning her name too, for even after doing this many times, she was still _so_ tight.

After pumping in and out, they both felt it. They reached their limit, and climaxed together, screaming each other's names as their juices shot.

"Garrett!" Kate screamed.

"Kate!" Garrett yelled.

The both laid there panting, coming down off of their sex high. Even while being a vampire, they tired a bit after their hot sex.

"Damn, that was hot," Garrett panted. Kate grinned.

"Isn't it always?" she sighed. He nodded, gulping down air, though he didn't need it.

"Well, yes, but this time was, _wow_," he replied. She chuckled.

"Yes well, maybe this was a good fantasy this time," she decided. Garrett laughed.

"My fantasies are _always_ good," he stated, causing Kate to laugh.

"Yeah, for you. But this was good for both of us," she agreed. He nodded.

"We should work in an office together," Garrett joked. Both of them cracked up laughing, knowing they would never get through a day if they tried to work in the same place.

"Right, that would end in constant banging," Kate laughed. Garrett shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong with that," he said. Kate shook her head before she got up.

"Hm, I'm getting in the shower, love you," Kate stated, as she placed a kiss on his lips and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Love you too," Garrett replied as his wife walked towards the door.

Garrett watched her walk, still naked, away. His eyes glazed over in lust and hunger again and Kate smirked.

"Want another ride, cowboy?" she teased. Garrett hoped up and chased her into the bathroom, her laughing all the way there.

And ride each other they did.


End file.
